


Small Moments

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees an old picture of Derek, giggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "You're so small, but it's not about dick size!"
> 
> Also, I am super behind on my prompts, but I'm playing catch up as best I can, so if you've sent one, I promose it'll happen as soon as it can!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and if you have a prompt, come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)!

The sound of giggling from the living room made Derek nervous. Laura and Stiles were in the living room, doing _something_ that was obviously suspicious, because _giggling_. Derek decides it is probably best for everyone involved if he intervenes. For safety, really; those two together are dangerous. With a fortifying sigh, he sets aside the chopped vegetables and the knife he'd been preparing dinner with, wipes his hands on a clean dish towel, and turns to walk the sorry distance from the kitchen to the living room.

 

A particularly loud laugh, followed by a saccharine sweet _“Aww"_ from Stiles catches Derek off guard, and he pauses mid stride to let the bare affection of the sound wash over him, to appreciate all the ways that Stiles can still surprise him. He lets himself be grateful that the other man is in his life, that he can laugh so freely after all they've gone through, that Derek gets to be the one to hear it, even to cause it, on occasion.

 

Then, the distinct sound of laminated pages being turned and his sister's snicker break the moment, and instead of basking in all the things he feels for Stiles, he's muttering “Goddamnit, Laura,” under his breath and walking faster than he's ever walked when no one was in immediate danger.

 

His suspicions are confirmed as soon as the oversized couch comes into view; Laura and Stiles are hunched over an old photo album, recovered from god knows where, their heads conspiratorially bowed together, Laura pointing and gasping out some story that Derek barely catches between her laughter. He catches a few stray words; “obsessed,” and “costume,” and “wouldn't take it off,” and. And oh no. Derek knows exactly what picture they're looking at now. And he's absolutely horrified.

 

One Halloween, seven year old Derek has dressed as Han Solo, and he'd been so enamored with how he felt as the hero, he had refused to wear anything else for _weeks._ His poor parents must have washed the outfit dozens of times to avoid his tiny meltdowns. Finally, before Thanksgiving, they had told him it got ruined in the washer, a horrible mishap with a red sock. Derek had been devastated.

 

He's about to interrupt when Stiles notices him..Derek is momentarily struck dumb at how beautiful Stiles looks flushed from laughing, his expression totally unguarded. Then he turns the album and holds it up for Derek to see, one long finger pointing at the exact picture Derek feared. “Der! Babe,” Stiles gushes, breathy from the exertion of his laughter. “How could you keep this from me? You are just-look at you! You're so _small_! Oh god, you, c’mere,” he wheezes, throwing a hand in Derek's direction and wiggling his fingers in a vague approximation of a beckoning gesture.

 

Derek sighs, resigned to his fate, and slumps his shoulders in defeat, trudging the last few feet of distance between them and reaching to twine their fingers together. Stiles squeezes his hand automatically, and Derek lets himself be pulled down next to his grinning boyfriend, making sure to send a scathing scowl in the direction of his smirking sister. Both her and Stiles just laugh at him for it, and Derek lets some of his weight land over Stiles’ lap in retaliation.

 

Stiles, of course, happily accommodates the extra contact, using their still joined hands to tug Derek closer and settling them on Derek's thigh. “Oh, stop, grumpy wolf,” he says, pressing a kiss to Derek's temple. “You were the cutest little rogue pilot I've ever seen. I wish we could have kids that look just like you,” Stiles means to make a joke of it, but there's something wistful and longing in his voice, and Derek loops an arm around his shoulders and kisses his cheek. Laura makes a cooing sound and Derek snorts into Stiles’ neck.

 

Derek grins, “I don't suppose Laura showed you _her_ costume from that year, huh? I'm pretty sure you were Pippi Longstocking, right? With the overalls and braids? I'm sure it's probably on the next page,” Derek reaches for the album and Laura snatches it away abruptly.

 

Standing quickly, Laura breezes out “Well, why don't you two enjoy some time together, I'll just go finish up dinner, ok?” She rushes from the room, carefully clutching the book of memories, Derek and Stiles’ laughter chasing her.

 

Derek and Stiles settle into the couch, catching their breath, still tucked into each other, and Derek raises their clasped hands to place a kiss where their knuckles are slotted together. Stiles turns his head to look at him, and they spend a long moment just looking at each other, smiling.

 

It's quiet, just the muted sound of Laura moving around the kitchen in the background, and Derek thinks he's probably the happiest he's ever been with where his life is right now.

 

Stiles breaks the quiet, because of course he does, and Derek smiles at him indulgently as he speaks. “You know, babe, I meant it. Tiny Derek was a-dorable. But,” he says swinging one leg over Derek's lap so that he is straddling him, looping both arms around Derek's neck, “but that you kept your Solo cosplay history a secret from me is a problem. We could have been winning couples costume contests for years at this point!”

 

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, and Stiles squawks indignantly as Derek rocks his hips up quickly, setting Stiles off balance and making him fall into Derek's chest. Derek uses the proximity to capture Stiles’ lips, and soon they're both humming happily into one another's mouths.

 

When Laura comes in an indeterminate amount of time later, Derek has Stiles pressed into the couch, one leg on either side of Stiles’ and their hips are moving slowly together. Hands are buried in soft hair and snuck up under colored cotton, and their lips are still very much fused together. Laura's cry of “Dinner’s rea- Oh _god!_ What did I ever do to you! My _eyes!_ ” echoes after her quickly retreating footsteps, and Derek and Stiles once again fall together laughing.

 

Stiles slaps at Derek's shoulder, “You totally did that on purpose to get back at her for the pictures, you jerk,” he teases without any heat, dragging his nose along Derek's cheek.

 

Derek adopts an offended expression, “I have no idea what you're implying. I just like kissing you,” he punctuates his assertion with a kiss to Stiles’ jaw. Stiles chuckles, clearly unconvinced.

 

With one hands on either side of Derek's face, Stiles places a quick peck on his mouth. “Good answer. But I am proud of your petty revenge tactics. You've learned so much from me, it's touching,” Stiles wipes a non-existent tear from his own cheek and Derek rolls his eyes again and gingerly climbs off his boyfriend, and then the couch, offering the former his hand.

 

Derek helps pull Stiles from the couch, and calls to Laura that it's safe to come out grin wherever she's hiding. To Stiles, he adds “Yeah, well, we'll have to get it out of our systems before we have kids, right,” a grin splits his face at the surprise on Stiles face. He grabs for Stiles’ hand and starts to turn to lead them to the dinner table when Stiles squeezes his hand tightly and murmurs something Derek doesn't quite catch. “What was that,” he asks, concern creasing his brow.

 

Stiles swallows thickly and looks at Derek like he hung the moon, “You really want that with me? Kids, I mean?”

 

Derek is startled by the awe in his voice, he'd thought it was pretty obvious, so he tells Stiles so. “I thought you knew by now,” he says, pulling Stiles close, “that I want everything with you.”

 

They're kissing again, slow and intense when Laura wanders back towards the kitchen. “Oh, for Pete's sake!”

 

The combined volume of their laughter is no match for Laura's “I'll be eating in my room!”

 

Stiles takes a much needed gulp of air and manages to say “Oh god, I need to see the Pippi picture! Do you think she his the album?”

 

Laura bellows from behind her bedroom door “You'll never find it, Stilinski!”

  
Stiles mock whispers to Derek, “I'm a sheriff's kid. I have _ways._ ” They dissolve into a riot of hysterics, and as Stiles collapses against him, his head against Derek's shoulder and arms draped around him, Derek is absolutely certain that he's never been happier.


End file.
